A Kiss to Start
by keyblader222
Summary: After Hojo kisses Kagome, Inu-Yasha and Kagome reveal their true feelings...ok, since my last chpater was a bomb, please read my an
1. Chapter 1

A Kiss to Start

Disclaimer: Like everyone else, I wish I did own Inu-Yasha. Unfortunately I don't. All the people in this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

AN: This is my first fic to be on Fanfiction.net. I am going to start is off and then tell me what you think so I know to keep on writing or become one of the shortest lasting authors on ff.net. Please read and review and flames and praise welcome. 

" " means character is saying

' means character is thinking.

A Kiss to Start

Chapter 1

Kagome looked at the starry sky from her bedroom one night. She and Inu-Yasha had fought over her leaving to go to school. "Feh, fine, just go. See if I care." Inu-Yasha had said. Kagome jumped down the well just as he finished. He cares about one thing only. The Jewel, oh, and Kikyo.' She thought sadly. "Wait!" she said loudly, "Why do I care if he still loves her?" Kagome sighed loudly. "He always goes to see her when she's around. Even if he's on the verge of death, he'd probably go to her." Kagome felt water in her eyes. What! I'm crying?! Why should I be crying?!' She did not have to think about that question. "Because, II think I love him."

Inu-Yasha was sitting in his favorite tree in the forest. "Damn her. Why in the hell did she have to go now?" he asked to himself. It was a really bad time for her to go. The Jewel was almost completed and Naraku would probably come at the group sooner or later. Kikyo hasn't been around either.' He thought. "Why did she say that my life belongs to her? Does that mean that she doesn't hate me? Then why is she still in the land of the living?" Inu-Yasha was silent and looked up at the sky. "Why do I still care about her?" he asked to himself. Just then Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all popped up from behind the bushes. "C'mon Inu-Yasha! Admit it. You don't care about Kikyo anymore!" Shippo said. Inu-Yasha fell out of the tree with surprise. "What thehow long have you guys been here?!" 

"Inu-Yasha, why don't you just reveal your true feelings about Kikyo and Ka-" Sango cut off.

"What?!?!" Inu-Yasha yelled starting to feel embarassed.

"Don't play dumb Inu-Yasha. You know what she was going to tell you." Miroku sighed.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Shippo inquired.

"I don't know," Inu-Yasha said quietly. 

There. That a little bit longer? Sorry I have so many revisions. I did a revision at school and didn't realize that the Inu-Yasha part of this chapter wasn't included w/ Kagome. Again I'm really sorry about the confusion. And thanks to the 4 that reviewed me! Ja ne! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. I wish I did though. He's really cute. ^_~ anyway, all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all those other Viz ppl. 

AN: Thank you all for reviewing my story! ::tear:: I never expected to get that many. (I know it's just 9 or 10, but that's a lot for me) I want to say thank you to my friend Nichole because she was the one who got me wanting to be a part of ff.net. Anyway, on w/ the fic. Oh and sorry my chapters are so short. They look extremely long on the Microsoft word page, but it's really small print. (damn, I'm running out of ideas already)

Chapter 2

Kagome was getting ready to go to school. She couldn't help but feel like she was missing something. Kagome felt like this whenever she left the feudal era. "Kagome! Someone's here for you!" her mother called. Kagome went downstairs and there was Hojo. Oh joy!' Kagome thought. Hojo may be nice and all, but he doesn't understand that I don't want to go out with him. "Hey Kagome. Are you feeling any better?" he asked.

"Yeah a lot better." She replied.

"I just came by to walk you to school." Hojo said, as if nervous. 

"Sure, um.wait just a minute." Kagome ran upstairs. "Damn. Why did he have to come. I can't believe he know where I live!!" She grabbed her backpack and went downstairs. "Ok, I'm ready." They went out the door in silence.

Inu-Yasha clombed into Kagome's window. "Ok, where is she?" he asked aloud.

"Hey Inu-Yasha!" a voice said. Inu-Yasha fell forward. He turned around to see who it was. It was Sota, Kagome's little brother who idolized Inu-Yasha. "You just missed Kagome. She went off to school with Hojo."

"Who?!" Inu-Yasha said, his ears twitching. 

"Some guy at her school who likes her." Explained Sota.

Great there are guys like Koga here too.' Inu-Yasha thought. "When will she be back?"

"probably at 2:00. But sorry, I have to go now. See you later!" said Sota cheerfully, going out the door. Inu-Yasha stood in her room for awhile. "Now what am I gonna do?"

Kagome and Hojo walked in silence. They were about halfway there when finally, the silence was broken. "So do you think you will be up for a movie on Saturday?" Hojo asked.

"This Saturday?" Kagome asked. "well, I.." 

"She would be happy to go!" a voice interjected. Kagome whirled around. It was Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. "What are you guys doing?!" Kagome hissed. 

"Face it. The guy you like is never gonna like you back so just go with Hojo!" Yuka said.

"Just try it Kagome, please?" Ayumi pleaded. Kagome sighs is defeat. "I'll try going." She said forcing a smile.

"Great!!" Hojo said brightly. Then he did something Kagome thought was never possible. Hojo kissed her right in the middle of the street in front of her friends and everyone else! Kagome could see her friend's eyes pop out and jaws hit the ground. Why is he doing this?!' Kagome thought. After he let go, there was stunned silence for a long period of time. Then Eri said, "Well, don't want to be late. So lets go." As the group continued walking, Kagome was still stunned. My first kiss, and it just HAD to be Hojo. He may be a nice guy, but you think he could take a hint.' She thought to herself. They had reached the school with a few minutes left. Why couldn't it-' she stopped. "No. I can't think that! I'll only get hurt." She whispered to herself. "Kikyo's the only one for him."

Once inside, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi came up to Kagome's desk. "Explanation NOW!!!!" they chorused. Kagome sighed. This is going to be a LONG day.'

Inu-Yasha was stunned. He had decided to go look for her, but just as he was about to call out to her, he say them. He saw her KISSING someone! He hadn't move from the spot since. That must have been that Hoho kid, or whatever his name is. Damn it! I'm gonna kill him. And I thought Koga was bad.' He slowly started to move again, "But what if she liked it?" he asked himself.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were sitting in Kaede's hut. "Do you think Inu-Yasha will forget about Kikyo?" Shippo asked.

"I can only hope so. Kikyo should not even be here." Miroku answered. 

"But I don't know why he still has feelings for her." Shippo complained.

"Think about it. He probably thinks that he's to blame for her death and hatred. So he feels sorry for her which brings up old feelings." Explained Sango.

"I think he's stuck in the middle of his feelings." Said Miroku.

"Most likely." Sango said.

AN: Chapter 2 is finally finished!! It's late though. I had kendo practice from 7-9 tonight. Hope you guys like the story and I hope this is considered a lot longer. I'm updating frequently because I know how frustrating it can be if you really want to read the end of a story, but it's not finished. And don't worry, the action is coming soon. Just as soon as Inu-Yasha and Kagome go back and reveal what they think.. please r/r!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-As usual, I don't own Inu-Yasha. ,^_^, Only Kagome. NOT Kikyo.

A/N- Ayumi is Kagome's friend w/ the curly hair who tell her she's in love with Inu-Yasha in the episode after the first Koga incident. I was very disappointed in the episode last night. I wish that giant soul collector would have killed her. :sigh: I think I'm asking too much though. Thanks so much to those who reviewed!!! 18 reviews are good. Better than I'd ever thought I'd do. On w/ the fic!

Chapter 3

Kagome couldn't concentrate in school. I shouldn't have come back.' She thought. She couldn't stop thinking about Hojo and Inu-Yasha. Why do I feel this way? I feel sorry for myself and kinda depressed.' She couldn't understand what the teacher was saying. It was all a jumble of words to her. I've got to get out of here! What to do, what to do.' Then an idea hit her. She pretended to faint and hit the ground. Ms. Fujiwara came rushing up to Kagome and sent her to the office with someone to accompany her. She heard Hojo volunteer, but to her relief it was Ayumi. When they were in the hall, Ayumi asked, "Why do you do this?"

Kagome was surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you want to go home so soon? Do you want to see this boyfriend of yours that badly?" she questioned. Kagome's mind raced. Inu-Yasha? My boyfriend!?'

"Tell me Kagome, is he nice?"

"Yeah, sometimes. When he's not the arrogant jerk. Besides, even if he does care about me he's not my boyfriend. He's still in love with his first girlfriend. Even if it's been a really long time since they were together." She explained. Before Ayumi could ask more, they were at the office. "Kagome, just tell this guy how you feel. Who knows? He could return your feelings just as strongly. Maybe even more." And with a cheery wave she left Kagome with confused thoughts, again.

Kagome was sent home. She walked home still trying to figure out what to do. When she got home no one was there. "I figured." She sighed and went up to her room. There, sitting on the floor was Inu-Yasha. "What are you doing here?!?!" Kagome yelled. 

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Inu-Yasha shot back. "According to this thing here," he said pointing to a clock, "You're not supposed to be home until it's at the number here." He said pointing to the two. (A/N- Sota showed him what time Kagome would be home.) Kagome looked nervous. "Umschool let out early."

"Uh, huh. Well, who was that guy earlier this morning?" he asked quietly.

"You saw me?!?!?!" 

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" Inu-Yasha inquired. Kagome sank to the floor. Then Inu-Yasha smelt tears. He looked at Kagome. She was crying.

"Woah! Wait!! Don't cry!!" He said with concern.

"You jerk! Can't you see what's wrong?" she sobbed. Inu-Yasha was going to retort, but thought it better to keep his mouth shut. I don't want her to get mad at me too.' "No I can't Kagome, I want to know what's wrong."

Kagome looked at him. His face was the expression it was whenever he was concerned about someone. She took in a deep breath and turned to face him straight in the eyes. "I love you." She whispered.

OK, end of chapter 3. Please r/r!!

Just kidding! Now you get to read about Kikyo though. -_- (oh joy! But it's part of the story)

Kikyo was traveling to Naraku's castle. Kagura had told her where it was. She had to get rid of Kagome. No matter what the cost. Inu-Yasha will be mine and Kagome will die' she thought. She still knew that Naraku's human form Onigumo still wanted Kikyo. I'll kill him too once Kagome's gone. She reached the castle a few minutes later. Naraku was sitting in the usual room. "So Kikyo, why have you come to me again?"

"I've come to ask for a favor. Will you distract Inu-Yasha enough so I can kill Kagome?" Kikyo said coldly.

" And how may I ask, will I profit from this distraction." Naraku asked.

"More jewel shard and the chance to get rid of a great threat to you. Kagome's arrows are the biggest danger to you, because not even Kanna can protect you from those." Kikyo said. Naraku looked at Kikyo hard. "Alright. When do we start?"

A/N: Ok, this is the real end of chapter 3. I didn't finish the Inu/Kag part because I'm not sure how I want to word it. I also want to add in a Koga part. Does anyone have any suggestions? I really appreciate eveyone's reviews. Angel-Chan3, your most recent story is very funny. . It's one of my favorites now. Another one of my favorite Inu-Yasha stories is called Eternity Under the Stars. Any one who hasn't read it yet, READ it!!!1 It's a really sweet Inu/Kag story ^_^ Oh and since I'm an avid Kikyo hater, you can imagine what's going to happen to her eventually, right? I wonder if anyone has ever made a We Hate Kikyo Club? ^_~ j/k Please R/R!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. If I did then ALL 29 Volumes of the manga and ALL 121+ episodes would be on Adult Swim. At least, that's what I wish. 

A/N: Return to the Place Where We First Met is the saddest Inu-Yasha episode. I almost cried last night while watching it. It was so sad how we didn't want to see Kagome again, but he wanted to protect Kikyo. (Another reason why I hate that bitch) It was disappointed on how he reacted to Kagome telling him that she loved him. I hope Kikyo is killed (is that possible?) and Inu-Yasha wouldn't care about her anymore. Here's chapter 4!

Chapter 4

Kagome looked at the carpet. There was an uncomfortable silence. "Inu-Yasha? Say something. Please." Kagome pleaded. But he couldn't. He could not believe what Kagome had just said. Instead of talking he leaned toward her. Their faces were only a few inches away. "Inu-Ya" she was cut off by a kiss. Every emotion that had been bottled up inside her was suddenly let go in that instant. She felt the kiss create a wave of happiness over her entire body. When they broke apart he said, "I love you too."

Shippo, Sango, and Miroku waited by the well. "Ok, he's been gone for at least half a day. Where are they?" Shippo asked.

"Hopefully they are settling their differences. I can only hope so because these arguments are starting to get annoying. They started when we first met Koga and now since Kikyo has become a more persistant person they only have gotten longer." Miroku said. Sango sighed. "They just need to admit what they feel. I know Kagome loves him and it is obvious that he has some feelings for her because why else would he get so jealous of Koga all the time. Yet he can't see what he's doing to Kagome by saying stuff all that he is going to protect Kikyo not matter what and then going on and hugging her like he does. Kikyo does not even want Inu-Yasha anymore. The only thing she wants is to drag him off to hell with her. It's sad that even though he's always mad about someone in Kagome's life, he goes around and does the EXACT same thing." 

"I understand your frustration, Sango. I have the same problem with someone else too" he said groping her. There was a SMACK!!! And Miroku was on the floor with a rather large lump on his head. Sango had banged him on the head with her Hiraikotsu. "Spare me monk." Sango said icily. But deep down she couldn't help feeling a little sorry for him, a little.

Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha. She was so happy that he told her that, but "What about Kik-."

Inu-Yasha put a finger to her lips. "Don't say it. I'll never love her the way I do you. I just want to protect her from any harm. It's the least I can do for her."

"But Inu-Yasha, I saw how she held that dagger to your neck. Does that mean that she still wants you like she used to those many years ago?" Kagome asked. Inu-Yasha winced. "She may hate me, and even want to take me down to hell with her, but I can not hate her. A part of me feels sorry for her. It's my fault that she died. I want to repay her for what she gave up."

"Inu-Yasha." Said Kagome, feeling pain.

"But I promise you. No matter what happens Kagome, I will never leave you, now that I have you. I will never, ever forget about you to Kikyo." He said hugging her tightly.

A few minutes later, Inu-Yasha and Kagome left for the feudal era. "Come on Kagome." Inu-Yasha said lowering himself so Kagome could get on his back. "Let's go see what they have to say now." While traveling through the well, Kagome leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek and wrapped her arms around him a little tighter. He is my protector. And he always will be." When the time setting around them disappeared, Inu-Yasha leapt out of the well and almost knocked into Miroku. "What are you doing here monk?"

"Oh, nothing that should concern you Inu-Yasha." Miroku said quickly.

Where have I heard that before?' thought Inu-Yasha sarcastically. 

"What took you so long?" Shippo complained.

"It does not matter now, what's important is, it that we go look for Naraku. The jewel is almost complete. Sooner or later, he's going to come after us to get the last shards." Kagome interrupted. "We need to prepare for it."

Kikyo was going over her plan to get rid of Kagome. First I'll have Naraku distract Inu-Yasha and the others and then I'll grab Kagome away. Then making her think that I want to be on friendly terms with her, I'll kill her. It's been long enough! Inu-Yasha will be mine and both Kagome and Naraku will be destroyed forever from this world and any other.' She laughed evilly. "It's flawless. Naraku has all the shards of the Sacred Jewel, minus four, the ones Inu-Yasha and his friends have. Then I can cast the jewel into oblivion where no one will be able to use its demonic power again. Or wait.maybe I can use it to revive myself from the walking dead..'

A/N: That's the end of ch. 4! As everyone knows Kikyo is a bitch so I want to hear from you guys how you think she should be killed off. ^_^ This will be fun. 

I'm so mad that there is only one more week of new Inu-Yasha episodes on Adult Swim. It just started and now it's ending. They're only on 56 or something and there's 121+ in Japan. Plus 2 movies. I want them to have both of them in English because something happens between Kagome and Inu-Yasha in the second movieanyway please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Author's Note

Hello reviewers!! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. School is WAY to busy. But I promise that I will update by next week because I'm on school break for two weeks! :)

Don't worry. I haven't abandoned this story. 59 reviews!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha doesn't belong to me. I wish it did though because then everyone in the U.S. would be caught up w/ the series. (For the people who can't watch fan-subs on the internet)

A/NL I'm REALLY sorry for not updating sooner. School takes away so much of my time now. L Plus in my English class I used this for my short story, but I had to rush the ending to get it done in time. So sorry if this seems rushed to you.

Chapter 5

The Inu-Yasha group traveled in the direction of Naraku's castle. Sesshomaru had told them the direction after he had gone to see it himself. It seems that Rin had been kidnapped and Sesshomaru was out looking for her. "We're close. I can sense the strong presence of Shikon shards." Kagome said. Inu-Yasha nodded. "Naraku's scent is faint, but there's no mistaking it." 

"I can't believe it. We are finally going to see Naraku and settle this once and for all. My Wind Tunnel is starting to get bigger." Miroku said, massaging his right hand. 

"We all want to get him. He has hurt us all in painful ways and we won't just stand by and take it." Sango said determined. There was silence for the remainder of the trip to the fortress. Just as Naraku's castle came into view, a giant demon approached the group. Before the large demon could do anything, Kagome drew one of her arrows and killed it. Then a faint outline appeared in the dust. It was Naraku, the person everyone wanted revenge on. "Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sango, what a pleasure to see you. Have you come to die?" He said in his cold voice. "We're here to see you die Naraku!" Miroku shouted. Naraku just laughed. "Fools. Do you think you can possibly defeat me?"

All this time, Kikyo had come up behind Kagome and Shippo and stole them away. She and the soul collectors bound the two and carried them off a little ways behind a tree, but still in view of Inu-Yasha, but they were too busy with Naraku. Kikyo stood in front of Kagome. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this. You will die, I will live and Inu-Yasha will be mine." She laughed evily. Kagome looked around quickly. Then she spotted the bow and arrows that Kikyo took from her. She quickly thought of a plan. "Ha, there's a couple of falters in your plan Kikyo." Kagome smiled. "For one, Inu-Yasha is not in love with you anymore and two," she broke free of her bonds using her spiritual powers and snatched up her bow and arrow. At this time the Inu-Yasha group had turned in time to see the two, "You're not going to be around to savor your victory." Kagome drew the bow and shot it at Kikyo. It hit her squarely in the chest. Inu-Yasha bounded up to Kagome. "Inu-Yasha.. why.?" Kikyo strained. Inu-Yasha looked at her. "I'm sorry Kikyo. When your body was remade, you became an evil and hateful person. I don't love you anymore and I'm sorry it had to come to this. Goodbye." He said. Kikyo looked at him one last time and died. (Ding dong the witch is dead!!!!!!) (is it possible for her to die again?) 

Sango, Miroku, and Inu-Yasha stood in front of Naraku. "Now it's your turn." Sango said. Naraku smiled evily. "Do you really want to do that? You know that to finish the Jewel, you must have ALL the shards. You can't forget one that is sustaining your brother's very life." 

Sango gasped. "How dare you. Kohaku WILL live and I'll see that you never hurt him again! Hiraikotsu!!!!" she shouted throwing her weapon at him. It sailed through the air and hit Naraku in the back. He lightly brushed it off and sent it flying back to Sango. It almost hit her if not for Miroku thrusting his staff in the path of the boomerang. "Hmph, impressive." Naraku said. He did his Illusionary Death attack, but Inu-Yasha drew his Tetsaiga. Inu-Yasha sliced through the roots and Miroku used his spell wards on them. The roots instantly disappeared. Naraku was steaming mad now. Then out of nowhere a whole slew of demons came behind him. "Feh," Inu-Yasha said, "You think that'll stop us?" He leaped up for the attack. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" he shouted shredding the first wave of demons to bits. Kagome was off on the cliff and aimed her bow and arrow. She pointed it at Naraku and let go. _"Please HIT!!!"_ she pleaded. It took off his right arm. Naraku looked at Kagome. Then, Inu-Yasha used this to his advantage and used the Tetsaiga's ultimate attack. "Bakurya!!!" he yelled and in a rush of air and energy, Naraku was reduced down to nothing except the Shikon jewel and a heart. The heart of his human form Onigumo.

"We..did it!" Sango yelled hugging Miroku. Suddenly Miroku's right had felt strange and when he released the cloth, the hole in his hand was gone. Kagome went over to where the jewel shard was. She picked it up and it was instantly purified. "There are 6 pieces missing. We have 5 but, Sango, your brother has the last one." Kagome said trailing. Sango looked deep in thought. Then out from the fortress came Kohaku. He looked dazed, as if he just woke up. "Sango? What are we doing here?" 

Sango looked at him and tears formed into her eyes. "Kohaku, you remember me? Do you remember what happened to father and the other demon slayers?"

He looked down and said, "Yes."

"Oh, Kohaku!!!!!" she said running up to him and embracing him. "I was afraid I was going to loose the only family I have left. Don't worry, you couldn't help yourself. I think father has forgiven you a long time ago."

"Oh, Sango." He cried into her arms. Suddenly there was a small _ping _and the jewel shard came out of his back. "Kohakunothing will ever separate us again." Sango whispered. 

Kagome put the last Jewel shard into place. She handed it over to Inu-Yasha. "Well, what are you going to do with it?" she asked. _"Is this the end? Will he choose to be a full demon? Will he leave me forever?"_ she thought. He looked hard at the Jewel. "I want, to stay as I am." 

Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha, confused. "But- I thought.." she started.

"What become a full demon and forget about you, the love of my life? I think not. I'd rather stay the way I am and please you that way." 

Kagome's eyes watered up. "Oh Inu-Yasha." She sighed and embraced him. "So what's going to happen to us?"

"I don't want to leave you Kagome. I don't ever want to have to let go of you. I want you in my life forever. Can't you stay here? Or stay here, but go back and forth? Or anything, so we won't have to be apart."

He said it so sadly, that Kagome's heart ached. "Inu-Yasha? I know what to do." She took the Jewel from his hands. "I wish to be where my heart desires. I want everyone to be happy with the outcome of whatever happens, here and in my world." Suddenly she felt different. She had become a hanyou like Inu-Yasha! "Kagome, you would do this, just for me?" he asked. Then he embraced her. "Thank you."

"I want all of us to be happy. We never have to go through pain like this again." Kagome whispered. Inu-Yasha took her into his arms and the two of them kissed. 

A/N: Ok, I wanted this to be a lot longer than 5 chapters, but once I wrote the ending, I can't think up of an alternate one. So sorry the story is so short, but I'll try writing some more stories too. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I think my first story was a hit w/ you guys so I'll write more stories. ^_^ Please R/R!!


	7. Author's Note 2

Okay, I am going to revise and re-edit the best I can. No one seemed to like the story ending, (me included) so I'll re write the chapter somehow. I'm really sorry it didn't turn out the way everyone wanted and I'll try one more time. Thanks to the people who reviewed the last horrible chapter in my story. I'll update ASAP once I figure out how to do this. Thanks for understanding.

Lauren


End file.
